


GQueer

by harryhanlon



Series: Trans Direction [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, brief mentions of, cisgirl Niall, ftm!Harry, genderqueer Zayn, i'm legit so bad at tagging soz, mtf!Louis, uh surprise vagina?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's had a crush on Nick for ages and when they meet at an event sparks may fly</p>
            </blockquote>





	GQueer

**Author's Note:**

> this happens obviously much later than the first part in this verse cause i'm jumping around a lot (i probably shouldn't but what are you gonna do hey) but one direction has already been formed and they came in 3rd and i know i've spelled it Lewis this is an alternate universe and it will be addressed in a different thing probably  
> i think that's it sorry i got snippy it's very late plz enjoy!

Harry didn't know where the free drinks were coming from but he wasn't complaining.

The GQ dinner was the classiest event he'd ever been invited to, including the wedding White Eskimo played back in '07. The softly lit room held at least 2,000 of the most famous people Harry could think of, ranging from Ronnie Wood to Tinie Tempah, and he was just a little overwhelmed. The others were much better at finding their place within larger crowds. Zayn and Lewis stuck together near the buffet judging outfits because, as they claimed, “this is a fashion event Harry! People must be dressed in their best.” Harry didn't really understand fashion but it was making Lewis happy and Zayn always knew what xe was doing to control her. Niall had people surrounding her at all times due to her magnetic personality and short skirt. Even though he couldn't see her, Harry could hear her laugh from anywhere and knew she was okay. Liam, well, he hadn't actually seen Liam since they all left the table to mingle so Harry went on a quest to go find him.

It took ten minutes of wading through the crowd of slightly tipsy celebrities until he could hear Liam's voice over the buzz of mindless chatter. Harry approached as he was in the middle of telling a story.

“So we're in the car and, well Zayn always has his window ope- Oh hi Hazza!” he smiled, reaching out for his shoulder.

“Hey Li. Are you telling that story again? I'm sure no one wants to hear how you lost your breakfast on the way to an interview especially not,” he turned to face the person Liam had been talking to and had to catch his breath, “Nick Grimshaw.”

“Hello, Harry Styles.” The actual Nick Grimshaw from Radio 1 was stood right in front of him and he froze. Nick had appeared in not one but many of Harry's teenage daydreams about being whisked away to live happily ever after. He'd maybe also had a few innapropriate fantasies involving Nick's hands unbuttoning his pants but it was certainly not the time to think about those when one larger than life hand was poised for a shake.

“Uh, hi. Hello, um big fan... of uh the radio thing you do.” That was not smooth in the slightest. Zero points for that opening. Luckily, Nick seemed to find it at least a little amusing as he smiled back.

“And I'm quite the fan of that sing song business you get up to as I was telling Liam earlier.” He kept smiling and Harry couldn't think of anything to do but stare into those eyes that were much greener in person. Noticing their hands were still locked into the greeting, he quickly let go and looked away as Liam started up his story again.

“Yeah, so like I said Zayn has his window open all the time and we were on the way to...” Harry chanced a glance back to Nick's face and saw him quickly look away. Maybe he hadn't ruined everything yet.

* * *

 

After a few more jokes were tossed around and some more free drinks were thrown back Harry felt looser and more comfortable to talk around Nick. He was charming, funny and had a story about almost every person in the room. Harry just hoped it wasn't completely obvious that he was practically in love with the man in front of him. It was easier to keep in check while Liam was there, but when Niall called him away to judge some competition she got roped into he lost it entirely.

“I just really can't believe I'm here talking to you,” he blurted into the mildly awkward pause. Nick raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Why is that? Am I supposed to be a figment of your imagination? Liam could see me so surely I'm real.” He followed it with a laugh that let Harry know he was just joking but he still felt embarrassed.

“Well you know you're like, a big deal. I listen to you almost every night when I can. I loved you on T4!” Too much information.

“Did you? You're quite the big deal yourself, Matt Edmondson goes on for ages about how you kissed him on the cheek once.” Harry's cheeks flushed. “Bit jealous of him aren't I.” It took a second for him to process. Nick was jealous? Harry looked him in the eye to see if he was joking and saw only a hint of nervousness. He moved closer.

“Maybe you don't have to be anymore.” The look that accompanied his words was positively filthy and if Nick wasn't interested after that, he never would be. Harry got his wish as Nick smiled a dirty smile back.

“You wanna get out of here?”

* * *

 

They caught a cab to Nick's flat and, even though they didn't speak, his hand was on Harry's knee the entire time. Harry got out his phone to let his band know where he was.

_heeeey i'm going back to nick's don't worry about me. Xx_

Once the text was sent Harry looked up and caught Nick's eye. “Nearly there,” he said with a wink. The driver pulled up outside the building and Harry stumbled out of the car while Nick paid. He checked his texts one last time (a series of exclamation points from both Niall and Liam), brushed imaginary dirt off his pants and followed Nick to the door.

There was minor key fumbling but once they were in Harry felt the door on his back and slowly warming lips moving against his. Nick pulled back to ask, “You sure about this popstar?” Harry could only whine in need to be kissed and nod. Immediately the lips were back and a large hand crawled underneath the back of his shirt, rubbing slow circles into his lower back. Nick used his other arm to hoist Harry into the air, automatically having perfect legs wrapped around his waist and a grasp on a firm butt. They kissed hungrily as Nick walked them into his bedroom and laid Harry on his clean sheets. Nick pulled off his shirt as Harry wiggled out of his trousers and spread out on the large bed. He waited as Nick climbed on top to kiss him again and trailed his hands to the top of his underwear. A hand slipped beneath the waistband and faltered when it found something a little unexpected. Nick paused and pulled back. “Um?”

“What?” Harry asked a little impatiently. They were just getting to the stuff he'd been dreaming of for years.

“Your... you uh... down there...?” Nick waved his hands in the general direction of Harry's pants and he understood.

“Oh you mean my uh, my vagina. Yeah I really should have told you I'm sorry things were moving so quickly I forgot. I'm trans by the way yeah wow this is uncomfortable,” tears welled up in his eyes, “i'll just uhm, go shall I? I know where the door is no worries...” He continued to mumble apologies as he tried to shimmy out from under a frozen Nick.

“Wait really?” he said, finally reacting.

“Yeah,” Harry replied shyly. He slowly lifted his shirt to reveal the stretchy black binder holding his small breasts in place all night. “The full deal. I can leave now if you need me to. Sorry for wasting your-” the sentence was cut off with a rough kiss.

“I still fancy you, you knob.” Harry looked confused. “We'll talk about it later. Right now I'm gonna need you to help me out a little,” Nick explained as he went to suck on Harry's pulse point. Harry's eyes closed in pleasure at the attention.

“Y-yeah.”

* * *

 

Harry woke up the next morning to sunlight through the window and an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to Nick's warm body. The night before had been a learning experience but something about Nick's willingness to try made Harry's heart soar. They could start a real relationship here.

He got up and grabbed his shirt from the night before to put on while he searched for breakfast. There were two eggs in the fridge and an inch of milk in a carton that was mysteriously in a cupboard. He sighed and got out a pan to cook the two eggs to hold them over until they could go out for some real food. As he flipped the second egg over two arms wound around his shoulders.

“I'd thought you left,” Nick mumbled after pressing a kiss into his hair.

“I'd never,” Harry turned around with a smile and a kiss. “You need some real food in here. Don't know how you've not wasted away.”

“Well how'd you like to go out for breakfast and we can talk,” Nick offered hesitantly. Harry nodded.

“Yeah, I'd like that a lot actually.”


End file.
